


Visiting Relatives While Trans!

by smallman



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Modern AU, Other, trans corrin is best corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallman/pseuds/smallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. The Hoshido siblings go to visit an aunt they haven't seen in a long time and she turns out to be not cool with the fact that Corrin happens to be trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Relatives While Trans!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for transphobia and some homophobia. Corrin is with Niles in this.
> 
> I figured in this modern au something happened where Corrin was sent to live with the Nohr siblings somehow? Anyways Corrin's both sets of siblings are involved in his life in this. Anyways this is mostly inspired from actual real life experience's I've been through and idk I guess fanfic has become my Cathartic Release
> 
> user smallman when will you stop projecting yourself onto Corrin you ask! Me crying: I don't know!

Corrin was busy straightening his tie in the rear view mirror when he noticed Ryoma waving to him. Corrin got out of the car and walked over and saw the rest of his Hoshidan siblings were there as well. Takumi was grumbling as Sakura fiddled with his shirt collar. "Do we really have to dress all fancy for these family events?" he complained "It's not as if we see most of these people on a regular basis." Hinoka laughed "I think you might have answered your own question there Takumi." Ryoma shook his head at the two "Now remember that we are representing the BEST of our family today so let's perhaps keep a low on the teasing." Sakura looped her arm through Corrin's and smiled brightly at him "Well we have Corrin with us this time! He'll be able to keep us all in line, won't you?" "Ha I'll try" Corrin replied "Don't worry about it Takumi, you look good in a tie!" Takumi made an annoyed sound and looked away, although Corrin noticed a slight grin on his face. "Alright everyone" Ryoma interrupted "Keep in mind our aunt is rather particular about manners and the such." They all nodded as Ryoma led them in the house. 

This was Corrin's first visit to this house and he could see that Ryoma wasn't kidding. Plastic covered the furniture and everything was neat and orderly with little knick knacks everywhere. Their aunt came over, greeting each sibling one by one (and pinching Takumi in the cheeks much to his horror) until she came to Corrin. A deeply confused expression crossed her face as she asked "Who is this?" "This is our brother Corrin." Ryoma answered "You remember that he was raised by another family? We reunited with him a couple of years ago." She didn't seem satisfied by this and continued to glare right in front of Corrin's face. "If I recall" she continued "Mikoto had another daughter. This is clearly a man." Corrin suddenly felt his heart drop in his chest as his siblings all looked at one another. They had forgotten to tell her that Corrin was trans. Ryoma composed himself, as he was always able to, "You are right, Corrin is a man. And he is our sibling. They just said that he was a girl when he was born." "Oh." she responded coldly "One of those 'folk' I see." Takumi coughed loudly, "Maybe we should all sit down and have tea now?"

Their aunt scoffed but led them through to the living room. Before going in, Ryoma gently placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder and Sakura squeezed his arm affectionately. Corrin smiled sadly at them both, but he was grateful they were all with him right now. They went on with the tea mostly in awkward silence. Every now and then either Ryoma or Sakura would try to make light conversation but didn't get very far. Their aunt continued to glare at Corrin the entire time, taking small sips of tea. 

"So" she finally said "It must be difficult for people like you to get jobs and what not. Won't be surprised if you have to rely on your siblings for your living." They all looked at each other again until Corrin answered "Actually I have my own job at town hall and my own house." She looked surprised at this, "They let you work at a public institution like that?" "He's very good at his job." Hinoka interjected "We often hear that he's well liked and might be even getting a promotion soon." She frowned "I don't think it's right that's all. Government shouldn't have to support things like.... that..." Takumi had been trying to hold his tongue but it was getting too much, "Times have changed auntie. Things are different and better now." Ryoma glanced at Takumi to try and give him a warning to not go too far. "Hmm." she responded "I don't know if I would say they are better. In my day we didn't just let girls who think they are boys chop off their hair and breasts." This time Ryoma was the one to say something "Corrin is not a girl. That's not how it works Aunt T...." She had already interrupted him "Don't speak over me, that's the way we have always done things and I don't see why it should be any different. You ask me and they should lock someone like this person up in some sort of hospital, not let them work and interact with others." The three siblings were now looking at Corrin, who at the moment was trying his best to keep his cool but was clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not ill." he responded "I'm sorry that you feel this way." His aunt continued her icy stare "You're lucky you have your siblings still. I can't imagine anyone else would want to be with someone like you." Corrin raised up his hand, showing her the finger where the gold band was, "Happily married actually. My husband is a pretty great guy too." She looked even more disgusted then before "Husband? You have got to be kidding me you mean you are also a fa-" "That's quite enough." Ryoma finally said, standing up, "I think it's time that we leave." Corrin looked apologetically at Ryoma but he kept a steady gaze at their aunt. "How rude." she commented "I expected better of you Ryoma." He shook his head "Corrin is our brother and you have disrespected him enough. We will be going now." Corrin gave Ryoma a small smile and he swore he could hear Takumi trying to stifle a laugh. Hinoka and Sakura promptly got up as well without a single remark. Their aunt began to protest but they paid no attention to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 3. Pink frills to match blue hair ties. Corrin scrunched his face staring at the almost faded picture. He knew it was technically him in that photo but it seemed so much like another person. Someone he didn't know and that was far away. But he knew it was supposed to be him. He sighed and picked up another one. Age 5. Long black hair that went far past the shoulders. Face hidden by a bottle in shame standing next to mom. Corrin remembered this one. Strangers always used to say how much he looked like his mother with that hair and face. They would say they were like sisters. He knew that he was meant to smile sweetly and say thank you but it always created a hole inside him. He loved his mother of course, she was the first one he told in fact. She always understood. He couldn't imagine what she went through protecting him. Was that why he was sent to live with the Nohr family? He felt sick.

"Whatcha looking at?" the husky and sweet tones of that familiar voice woke Corrin up. Strong dark hands on his shoulder and then a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Just some old pictures I guess." Corrin answered, suddenly feeling like looking away from Niles. Niles sat down next to him, taking a hold of Corrin's hand, "Everything ok?" Corrin sighed "Do you think I've made people's lives a lot worse because of me being..... well me? You know like my siblings and my mom..." "Corrin they all love you" Niles looked directly into his eyes "You don't make people's lives worse you make them better. I can't speak directly for either your siblings or your mom but you've certainly made my life so much better." Corrin frowned "It's just that I feel you all have to stick up for me whenever someone doesn't get it. I want to be stronger but I can't." "You're already strong Corrin" Niles continued "And besides sticking up for you is the least we can do. It's not your fault when other people act shitty." Corrin quickly wiped away a tear before bringing Niles' hand to his mouth and kissing it. Niles smiled at him and picked up one of the other photos. It was one from their wedding, both of them beaming with all of Corrin's siblings around them. "I think I like this one the best" Niles said "You were super handsome that day. Still are." Corrin realized Niles was still looking at him and he blushed. He playfully pushed his arm "It almost sounds like you want something." "Heh you're right." Niles laughed "But the thing that I want right now is the two of us watching bad horror movies." Corrin had a playful look on his face now "Depends. Does that also involve pizza and mutual dick sucking?" 

"My dear" Niles now had a hand on his thigh "those were already a given."


End file.
